


Our Moovie

by Diana924



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Daniela Wins, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Series, Sex Tapes, Voyeurism, i think
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: L’idea era stata di Daniela, come sempre.Ora che era uscito dall’armadio e il cinema messicano sembrava averlo ripudiato era meglio abbracciare quello a stelle e strisce, e nessun attore yankee era diventato famoso semplicemente col talento, serviva altro. Qualcosa come un sex tape aveva ridacchiato una sera e tutti e tre ne avevano riso, all’inizio.





	Our Moovie

L’idea era stata di Daniela, come sempre.

Ora che era uscito dall’armadio e il cinema messicano sembrava averlo ripudiato era meglio abbracciare quello a stelle e strisce, e nessun attore yankee era diventato famoso semplicemente col talento, serviva altro. Qualcosa come un sex tape aveva ridacchiato una sera e tutti e tre ne avevano riso, all’inizio.

Con tutto quello che aveva da fare Lito non ci aveva più pensato anche se Hernando e Daniela talvolta lo guardavano e ridacchiavano, quell’alleanza era pericolosa aveva pensato più volte. E infine Hernando in maniera casuale aveva cominciato a lanciare indizi parlandogli della bellezza e sensualità di tanti capolavori erotici, da Picasso alle loro foto. Ora che tutti sapevano mostrarlo con un sex tape sarebbe stato il meno.

E infine aveva accettato, con un’unica clausola, che se ne occupasse Daniela e che quando avveniva lei non fosse presente. Sperava di averli scoraggiati entrambi, almeno finché non aveva visto la mattina dopo Daniela con un trapano. Quando parlava ad Hernando del film della loro vita non intendeva un sex tape ma tutto quello che avevano vissuto che sembrava uscito da una commedia romantica, poi se aggiungeva gli altri sette allora si virava verso lo spionistico ma erano dettagli, il tutto con il rumore del trapano in sottofondo e degli altri che se la ridevano, ingrati.

Per questo adesso si ritrovava sul letto della loro nuova casa, con Hernando sopra di lui che si stava dedicando in maniera alquanto precisa a succhiare quel punto del collo che lo faceva impazzire, le sue mani sulla schiena di Hernando per tenerlo fermo e soprattutto per tenerselo vicino.

“È strano “ammette Hernando quando decide che il collo di Lito spiega a tutto il mondo che lui è suo.

“Possiamo sempre tirarci indietro “propone Lito sperando che sia la volta buona, diranno a Daniela di spegnere la telecamera e nessuno ne parlerà più, nessuno.

“E dove sarebbe il divertimento? “domanda Hernando prima che una delle sue mani, Lito non saprebbe dire quale con certezza, si faccia strada dentro l’intimo e cominciando a massaggiare il suo cazzo. È innamorato di un idiota e amico di una pazza, non ci sono alternative; questo è persino peggio di quando hanno incriminato il cugino Francisco per riciclaggio di denaro sporco e collusione con un cartel.

Eppure si dimentica di tutto via via che la mano di Hernando lo masturba con gesti precisi e allenati nati dall’abitudine, Hernando sa sempre come farlo godere pensa Lito prima di rimuovere personalmente l’intimo, ormai persino quel piccolo pezzo di stoffa si è fatto ingombrante.

Geme appena quando Hernando comincia a preparalo, quello non è un porno ma solo … possono spacciarlo per un video rubato e Daniela ha già detto che lo pubblicherà anonimo, non c’è bisogno di gemere troppo, anche se quando le dita di Hernando, quando sono diventate tre?, sfiorano la sua prostata Lito geme forse più forte del normale, ma il piacere è stato così … forte, intenso, speciale che non ha saputo trattenersi.

Hernando se la ride prima di prendere lubrificante e preservativo, il sesso sicuro prima di tutto e gli sembra un dannatissimo spot di prevenzione per l’AIDS, e poi torna a baciarlo, meglio concentrarsi sulle labbra di Hernando che sul buco nel muro da cui spunta la telecamera, certo che Daniela è davvero professionale.

“Come fai? Come fai ad essere naturale con quella che ti fissa? “gli chiede Hernando prima di posizionarsi e Lito vorrebbe rispondergli con qualcosa di sensato ma non adesso, non ora che vuole solamente fare l’amore con Hernando, telecamere o non telecamera, e la sua vita non gli è mai sembrata così simile ad un film.

“Il trucco è ignorarla, e cercare di pensare ad altro “suggerisce lui prima che Hernando entri in lui con un movimento lento, lo fanno ogni notte ma questa volta è diverso e Lito sente che dovrebbe divertirsi ma … è più complicato del solito.

Poi Hernando dopo avergli dato cinque minuti comincia a muoversi e nuovamente il cervello di Lito si spegne, quello che conta in quel momento è il cazzo di Hernando dentro di sé, il cazzo di Hernando che entra ed esce sempre più velocemente, sempre più a fondo. Lito geme il nome dell’altro prima di portare una gamba sulla spalla dell’altro e la nuova angolazione gli strappa un nuovo gemito, è tutto così perfetto, persino la telecamera non lo turba più, in quel momento conta solamente Hernando, Hernando che cerca la sua bocca con un bacio romantico e vorace, le mani di Hernando su i suoi fianchi, il corpo di Hernando sopra di lui e il cazzo di Hernando dentro.

Quasi non ci pensa ma quando inverte le posizioni è sicuro che quel video verrà visto, ma ora quel che importa è calarsi più velocemente su Hernando, prenderlo tutto, sempre più a fondo. Punta le mani sul torace dell’altro e si spinge con più forza, cavalcandolo quasi, il suo cazzo sempre più gonfio che rimbalza tra i loro corpi, è così vicino all’orgasmo, così maledettamente vicino.

Hernando infine ha pietà di lui e allunga la mano muovendola con movimenti allenati per pochi secondi appena, la pressione della mano di Hernando su di sé e saperlo dentro è troppo per Lito, era da tanto tempo, troppo che non veniva in quella maniera ed è stranamente liberatorio. Cerca le labbra di Hernando mentre lo sente venire dentro di sé, aveva così bisogno di una scopata tale.

“Come … dios” mormora appena Hernando con un filo di voce.

“Esatto … dios” ripete lui prima di sentire un suono, Daniela ha spento la telecamera e tre secondi esatti, attimo più attimo meno, la sentono ridacchiare.

“Il nostro film “sussurra Hernando, Lito ha sempre pensato che l’espressione si riferisse ad altro ma ora è stranamente calzante, e gli piace.

“Il nostro film “ripete Lito cercando di non sorridere, il loro film è la storia di come si sono incontrati, amati e hanno mostrato a tutti quanto realmente si amino, e un porno amatoriale girato da Daniela.


End file.
